Life Without Noctis
by brightspot149
Summary: *Contains Game Spoilers* Starts after the last fight in the game and jumps to three years later. Explores what the guys might have been up to - shifts POV. Currently focuses on budding relationship between IgnisxAranea, but will explore others and their adventures as well. Rated M just to be safe and for future chapters.
1. Moving Forward

**_First FFXV Fanfic I have posted. It starts slow, but will get more exciting! It originally started as trying to bridge the 10 year gap, but then I realized how daunting of a task that would be. Hope you enjoy! As always, I don't own FF or the characters_**.

* * *

It was a miracle that they had made it out alive. It had been a tough fight for four, but three had been a death wish. What the men had hoped to achieve came at a high price that they had become increasingly aware of. Prompto wished he felt as prepared and well adjusted as his two remaining companions appeared. He was doing his best to stifle the panic eating at his insides. Circumstances had changed too rapidly, and not for the better. When the friends had urged Noctics to leave the fight in search of the crystal, they had expected him to return. Ardyn had returned in his stead and declared that their "King" had been sucked into the crystal, leaving them to die. The remaining three, at that time, decided it was best to run.

They trusted Noctis wouldn't betray them. They had all sensed the struggle it took for him to leave the fight. Prompto just hoped that wherever Noctis was, he was safe and planned to return soon. The group knew they had to come up with a plan – a way forward – but the shock of the events over the last 24 hours were causing a brain fog. They sat on the boat in silence, tending to both emotional and physical wounds, headed back toward Cape Caem.

At least they had a first step: make sure Iris and Talcott were safe. Prompto looked down at the cactuar statue in his palm. Noctis had purchased in Altissa for Talcott. He thought about holding onto it so Noctis could give it to Talcott himself, but he didn't know if, or when, Noctis would return. According to the time, it was mid-morning, almost noon, but the inky blackness remained. If only the crystal had worked…

"Almost there, boys," the boat captain shouted over the sound of the engine and waves. They had spotted the man getting ready to depart, headed in the direction they wanted to go. They offered to pay him what money was left. The man was kind enough to only take half, likely due to their battered appearance and air of desperation. Prompto let out the breath he was holding in one loud, short puff of air. He sat up and put the statue back in his pocket. He had been trying to come up with what to say to Iris and Talcott, but for once, he was speechless. He hoped the other two had come up with something.

"They're back, they're back!" Galdio heard his sister squeal as she and Talcott ran down toward the boat. He looked up just in time to see the shift in expression on her face. Pain and fear had promptly replaced elation. "Where's… Noct?" she asked quietly, scanning the area with her eyes. He saw her visibility flinch when she caught sight of Ignis.

"Come on, Iris," he said softly, "we can talk inside." He put his hand to the small of her back and guided her toward the house. Talcott had yet to say anything, but he stuck close to Iris' side with his gaze to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Gladio saw Prompto guiding Iginis and muttering something to him, likely explaining where they were headed.

Once inside and gathered around the table, all sat in silence. No one wanted to hear or tell what had occurred. Finally, it was Talcott who spoke up. "Where's Prince Noctis? Is he in Altissia with Lady Lunafraya?" Gladio was suddenly jealous of the child's innocence. Part of him wanted to retort, "of course not; that's why everything is shrouded in darkness!" but he refrained. Thankfully, it was Ignis who finally spoke up.

"I suppose we should start from the beginning."

It was nearly dinner by the time the whole story was told. The mood in the room had finally evened out. It had started with shock, turned to tears for a few, and finally dissolved into resolve. Gladio felt that the retelling of the events had helped him process what had occurred. The conversation was beginning to turn to planning, though, which was a much more comfortable topic for him.

"You won't be able to stay here much longer," Gladio said flatly. "The daemons will overrun us soon and we can't get caught off guard. We need to find other accommodations." The group agreed through silence. He had been trying to think of alternative places on the boat ride, but nothing had solidified in his mind.

"What…" Prompto cleared his throat in an attempt to rid his voice of the hoarseness. "what about… Hammerhead?"

Gladio's immediate reaction was to roll his eyes; now wasn't the time to think about Cindy.

Prompto held up his hand. "Let me explain, Gladio. She would have access to parts and weapons, and probably has a spare vehicle to come pick us up. Plus, Cid would be there and can probably help us out. I mean, at least temporarily. I can't think of anyone else we've met that we can trust more."

"He does have a point, Gladio," Ignis agreed, glancing in his general direction. "What other choice do we have?"

Gladio was silent for several moments, trying to think of other options, but nothing came. "Prompto, go ahead and call Cindy."

"Before I do," the blonde stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small statue. Gladio had completely forgotten about the purchase. He was glad Prompto hadn't. "Talcott, Noctis found this for your collection." The boy slowly walked over to Prompto with tears in his eyes and gently took the statue with both hands. The boy had always shown such admiration for "Prince Noctis", it was only right he have a token from him.

* * *

3 Years Later

Ignis woke with a start and sat up straight. The dreams seemed stronger as of late, as opposed to right after he lost his sight. He sometimes wondered if the dreams full of images and color were his brain's way of making up for the loss of it during waking hours. He calmed his breathing so that he could hear if anyone else was awake, in an attempt to judge the time. He was met with silence. He laid back down for a time, but decided he could be more productive if he got up.

After dressing himself and locating his darkened glasses, he slipped them on and stepped out of the caravan without his cane. Over the last year, his primary goal had been to become completely independent. The daemon presence was continuing to grow, as was the need for hunters, and he needed to be at his best. He appreciated Prompto and Iris', and in the past Gladio's, kindness, but he needed to stop being a burden. He much preferred to be the caretaker rather than the one needing to be taken care of.

He sat in one of the plastic chairs and sipped a cup of cold coffee he had placed on the counter the night before. The escalating monsters had them on alert almost 24/7 as of late. He had also been spending a considerable amount of time practicing fighting with Prompto as a part of his training to be independent. The petite blond had more patience than Ignis had ever expected. Initially, he had felt like a burden, but Prompto's persistence was paying off. Gladio had been going off on his own hunts more and more and he knew Prompto had taken a few single jobs as well. Ignis hoped to do the same by the end of the year.

Ignis sat up straighter when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He had often heard that for those who lose one sense, the others became increasing acute to compensate, and he had found this to be true of himself. Once he had realized his sight would not be regained, he had continued to work on honing the other senses, refusing to just accept his injury. He couldn't quite place who it was by the stride, so he waited until the other person spoke.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Iris. He sensed her sit in the chair across from his, so he turned his head in the direction of her voice. It wasn't the first time she had found him out here. He had to admit his admiration of how quickly she had grown up the last couple of years. The first year had been especially difficult, given her not-so-secret feelings for Noctis. Since that time though, she had fought alongside the others and was growing in knowledge every day. She had taken on an air of independence and it suited her.

"Indeed. Can I trouble you for the time?"

She paused before answering. "4am. What time were you suppose to be getting up?"

"I am to meet Prompto at six." He heard her make a murmuring sound.

"More training?"

He simply nodded in reply and took another sip and noticed it was almost empty.

"Gladdy should be here tonight. Don't know for how long." The tone of her voice changed; Ignis wasn't quite sure what emotion to assign to it. "Why do you guys… what happened?" Her voice was so soft that even his enhanced hearing strained to hear her. He sensed the fear behind the question. He knew she looked up to them as a sort of makeshift family, and the recent separation likely felt like a divorce.

"We all feel the need to do our own thing. I believe our individual goals are different for the time being. That won't change the fact that we all continue to work toward a larger common goal and will be here to fight with Noctis when he returns." The full truth went deeper, but it wasn't the time or the place to explain further.

" _If_ he returns?"

"He will, I have no doubt." Even as he said it, he knew he was reminding himself too. A deep pause set in and Ignis let it sit that way. He could often sense feelings, but not being able to see subtle body language did make it more difficult to gage how others were feeling. If Iris was uncomfortable with the silence, he wasn't aware and she made no move to break it. He let his thoughts wander to how he would handle an encounter with Gladio. Ignis had hoped to be further along in his training before reuniting – Gladio had refrained from saying it recently, but Ignis knew Gladio saw him as a liability.

Ignis suddenly realized he hadn't considered why Iris was up and mentally chastised himself. "So, Iris, what troubles you at this early hour?" Silence. Had she left without him noticing? He sat back and finished his coffee. Just as he was about to get up to get back in the trailer, assuming she had left, he heard her clear her throat. The noise startled him and caused him to set his mug down a little too heavily.

"Have… have you ever wanted something so badly that you dream about it every night? I mean, so much that you can't sleep without that dream and never really find any rest?"

Ignis let out a short, mirthless laugh. "I couldn't have said it better myself." He picked his mug up again and made toward the caravan using the table to guide him. "I hope you find rest soon Iris, from whatever troubles you." He found her shoulder and let his hand rest there a moment, then squeezed in reassurance before grabbing the hand rail to help him up the stairs.

"You miss it, don't you?" she asked. He froze on the first step as he heard her turn in her chair to face him and speak the words that made his heart skip a beat.

"I don't know if you are referring to prior to Noctis' leaving or my eyesight, but both are a yes." He didn't stick around to hear any response – he needed to be alone until meeting Prompto.


	2. Secret Relationship

"Great job, Iggy! Pretty soon you won't even need me anymore," Prompto said as he playfully slapped Ignis on the back.

"I suppose I did do most of the work this time."

Prompto snorted. "Don't get too big of a head; I'm getting stronger but still not strong enough to carry a big-headed Specs all the way back to camp."

Ignis let the corner of his lip turn up. It was nice to joke again. Ignis had noticed that Prompto's fighting style had become more aggressive as of late and he had wondered if he had upped his physical training. Each of them had found their own way of trying to compensate for Notics not being available in a fight. "We should probably head back." He paused before continuing. "I hear Gladio is returning for a visit this evening." He heard Prompto swallow hard.

"Oh yeah? I've been wondering how the big guy has been doing."

Ignis purposefully chose not to ask why Prompto hadn't just tried to contact Gladio by phone, because he hadn't tried either. Ignis felt Prompto's hand on his back gently turn him in the right direction, and then the pressure left. Ignis followed the sound of the Prompto's footsteps and voice back toward Hammerhead. Neither Ignis nor Prompto verbally identified this part as training, but Ignis found it vital that he be able to stay in a group without being physically guided all of the time.

"Do you know what brings him by?"

"I'm… not certain. Possibly Iris – she is the one who informed me of his arrival."

"Iris, huh?" Ignis didn't have to see the smirk to know it was there. "Ya know, you two seem to be spending more time together these days…"

"I'm not sure I know what you are trying to imply, Prompto," Ignis saw her as a friend and little sister, but decided he would feed Prompto's warped interpretation in an attempt to create a diversion from a truth he hadn't shared with anyone.

"Oh, nothing. Just making an observation." The smugness in Prompto's voice was almost palatable.

"What about Cindy?" It was a low blow, but Ingis was flustered after feeling attacked.

"Uh… what about Cindy?" At least the smugness was gone and replaced by the nervous tone Ignis was used to with Prompto, especially when discussing women. "She's fine… I think… I mean, I think she's doing okay."

Ignis did his best to hide his smirk. "Indeed." The silence that followed allowed Ignis to focus on using all his senses other than sight. First, he caught the smell. Then he heard multiple voices, but they were still far off. "We are getting close? And it is dinner, yes? So, evening?"

"Almost, Iggy. It's about three o'clock. But it is dark, of course." Ignis heard Prompto inhale deeply through his nose and then let out a satisfied sound. "It may be early, but I'm hungry."

"Smells like Iris is cooking this evening." He had given her some lessons, but she had a natural talent. She was one of the few people who created food that he actually enjoyed. "I suppose it is for Galdio."

"No offence, Iggy, but there is something different about her cooking," Prompto said as he slapped Ignis' shoulder.

Ignis took a moment to regain his bearings before continuing forward. "As long as it is just different, and not 'better'."

Prompto answered with a snort.

The sounds and smells became even stronger and the sound of his footsteps changed from dirt to gravel – they were near the parameter of Hammerhead. Ignis heard the UV lights humming as they continued toward the smell of food. Just when he was about to bid Prompto farewell to change before dinner, he heard _her_ voice.

"What's she doing here?" Prompto muttered.

Ignis took a deep breath and reoriented himself. He hadn't been expecting _her_ back yet. He wished he had his sight back, just for a few moments, to better gage the situation. He decided to continue on his original path. "Thank you, again, for the training, Prompto. I'll rejoin you shortly." He was certain Prompto was too preoccupied to hear him.

"So, you came with Gladio?" Ignis tried to keep a gentlemanly tone in his voice, but struggled. He took another sip on his coffee. All the others had gone to bed, to relax or continue to train, but he and Aranea remained sitting next to each other by the fire. Ignis had been able to keep the façade going all evening, but now his confusion and frustration was showing through; he would chastise himself later.

"No need to sound so jealous. We happened to run into each other and made a pretty good fighting team. Went on a few hunts. We were headed back toward Lestallum for some supplies and he mentioned stopping by here to see his sister. I took a guess you'd be here, and I was right."

It had been a while and Ignis hadn't had the warning he needed to prepare what to say. He had done some thinking while the group had been swapping stories and making small talk, but it wasn't enough time. His feelings for her continued to grow, but he had to admit to himself that he still found her somewhat intimidating. Before he could speak, he felt his coffee mug leave his hand and weight on his lap.

Prompto had to do a double-take. He had been on his way from the bathroom to the bed in the caravan when he saw it. Areana was straddling Specs, on a camping chair. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. He blinked several times, and even wiped his face, but the image remained. After a few moments, which felt more like minutes to the blonde, she got up and walked toward the garage, likely to join Cindy and Iris for the night. When he saw Specs stand, he realized he was gawking. As quickly as he could, he put his towel up to dry, pulled on a pair of underwear and jumped into bed.

He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, ready to fain sleeping as soon as he heard the door open. Prompto couldn't believe what he had seen. He had been so sure about Ignis and Iris, but Ignis and Aranea? It didn't make much sense. When he started to dig through his memories pre-crystal, it had seemed like Ignis had been extra kind to Araena when she had fought alongside them. However, Ignis was usually kind, or at least appeared that way, to every ally. Post crystal, they had run into her on and off over the last few years but Prompto couldn't remember noticing anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he had misinterpreted the encounter he just witnessed? Although, he could think of no non-sexual reason for the Commodore to be straddling his friend with no one else around.

As soon as he heard the quiet creak of the door, he squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to take slow, deep breaths. Ignis may have been blind, but Prompto knew his other senses were stronger than they used to be. As he listened to Ignis prepare for bed, Prompto struggled with conflicted feelings. He was glad Iggy finally had something – someone – to distract him from the horrible state of the world around them, but he was also jealous. Not only had Prompto been attracted to Areana, and voiced that attraction on several occasions, but he had never had a woman reciprocate his feelings as easily as Aranea had appeared to with Ignis. He had focused all of his attention onto Cindy recently, but it seemed to be going nowhere. No wonder Iggy was so smug earlier tday, Prompto thought, he already has his girl.

Ignis mentally kicked himself repeatedly as he prepared for bed. He hadn't known what to do when the woman of his desire had climbed onto his lap. He had always considered himself a man of propriety and therefore hadn't been prepared for such a bold move, though he should have gotten used to expecting the unexpected when it came to Arenea. Due to feeling flustered, he hadn't responded in the best way.

 _"Did you miss me, Specs?" Aranea purred after climbing onto his lap. He felt her remove his glasses as she spoke, and it sounded as if she dropped them to the ground._

 _"I…" he gulped before continuing, "It is nice to see you back so soon, Ms. Highwind."_

 _"See, there you go," she said, her voice back to its normal tone. "Always so formal, especially when you are nervous. You need to loosen up, Specs," she said as she ran her hand down the side of his left cheek. He had to stifle a shiver._

 _His frustration was building – he had nothing sensible to say and his body felt frozen in place. After a few moments of silence, he felt the weight leave his lap._

 _"Fine. Have it your way, Ignis," she bit._

 _"I dreamt of you almost every night." He heard her footfalls cease. It was coming out in a rush, without his control. "Those dreams are my only savior from the nightmares. In them, I still see you, Aranea."_

 _He heard the retreating footfalls again, then silence._


	3. Awkward Silence

Ignis hadn't intended to be brutally honest; he usually kept those things to himself. He would have to make up for his behavior, or lack thereof. As he crawled into the bed near Prompto's, he processed how everything had started. Since Noctis had left, while hunting and trying to learn more about the crystal and what the future might look like, they had run into Aranea. When she would stay at their campsite, he found himself staying up late with her by the fire. Between her interest in his cooking and their mutual interest in the art of the lance, it had been a fast friendship that had begun even before the crystal. He couldn't text, but they would sometimes talk by phone once everyone else had gone to bed. The stories they shared in their many conversations had turned to gentle flirting, but had stalled there. Ignis knew a large part of the stalling was to be blamed on him, and a small part on the circumstances. She had left the Empire but still went on her own trips with Biggs and Wedge often, sometimes for fairly long periods of time without cell phone reception.

Ignis just wasn't sure how to move forward and was astounded by his lack of confidence. He had experience with women, but there was something different about her that unnerved him. It also didn't help that he felt a little like he was betraying the two friends he had left. Prompto always told him, "I just want you to be happy, Iggy," but he knew Prompto had been, and possibly still was, at least somewhat attracted to Aranea. Ignis had continued to keep their, whatever it was, a secret for that very reason.

His thoughts shifted to Gladio as he began to feel sleep tugging at him. He had greeted both Ignis and Prompto with a nod, but treated them no differently than the rest of the people at Hammerhead. Ignis hadn't been sure how to interpret that behavior, but figured he would address it in the morning. Gladio had never said it out-right, but Ignis wondered if Gladio was jealous of all the time spent with Aranea in the past. That combined with Gladio feeling Ignis was a liability hadn't helped the resulting rift. With a sigh, he turned on his side and tried to relax. If only life could be as it once was.

"I know you're awake, Prompto." Ignis said quietly, so as not to wake Gladio and Talcott. He could tell by the blonde's soft breathing; it hadn't sounded quite right.

Prompto let out a puff of air. "Yeah?"

"How long?" When no response came, he stiffened. Had he seen what happened? Ignis could only image what it had looked like. Prompto must have been in the trailer or hidden somewhere because Aranea wouldn't have done it had she known someone was watching.

There was a long pause before he finally answered softly, "Long enough."

* * *

Iris was reading on her cot in the garage when the door flew open. Cindy dropped her wrench she was using to work on the armored vehicle and the book slipped out of Iris' hands. It was Aranea, and she appeared to be fuming, but her eyes were red. Had she been crying? She slammed the door shut and stomped off to the bathroom. Cindy and Iris made eye contact with lifted brows. "Now, whaddya 'spose that was about?" Cindy drawled.

Iris just shrugged and went back to her book. The Aranea she had just witnessed was inconsistent with the one Gladio had told her about that evening. He had said she was fun to work with, sarcastic and always had a joke to tell. If Iris didn't know better, she'd thought he had a crush on Aranea. She had teased her brother some, but he hadn't reacted. She hadn't really gotten to meet Aranea, nor fight with her, so she contemplated trying to make small talk when she emerged in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"What are you up to tomorrow, Cindy?" Iris asked, leaving her book where it had fallen.

"More work on this here vehicle, I suppose. How about you?" As Cindy finished her question, Aranea emerged from the bathroom, eyes less red, and headed for the empty cot.

"Not sure yet. Since Gladdy will still be here, I shouldn't go on a hunt. I might do some training though. My brother said he plans to leave in the afternoon," she said as she broke eye contact. It had been nice to see him for a time, though it had been regrettably short.

"Do you have anyone to train with?" Iris turned to her left to see it was Aranea speaking from her place on her cot. Iris looked back to Cindy who shrugged and went back to tinkering with the vehicle.

"I, uh… no. I usually train on my own."

"That's no challenge," she said as she closed her eyes, the cot creaked as she settled in. "I will join you. It would please your brother to know you are continuing to hone your skills."

Iris gulped and laid down in her bed. From what Gladio had said, this would prove to be a very challenging session. "Thank you, Aranea. I usually leave around 6." Though she found the sounds of Cindy working soothing, the possibilities for the next morning kept her awake for another hour before falling asleep.

* * *

Aranea was sitting outside the garage, watching the horizon beyond the lights, when Iris finally emerged. She hadn't gotten much sleep for a few reasons. The first reason being she was still pissed at Ignis. She felt she had received mixed signals from him. He hadn't reciprocated, or at least accepted, her display of affection the previous evening, and that had left her feeling ashamed and deeply disappointed; then he had dropped that emotional bit about dreaming about her. She was pretty sure he had feelings for her, but she didn't understand why he didn't act on it. At the same time, she still had goose bumps from what he said and the fact that he said it. A part of her felt sorry for him and his lack of sight. She wondered if the nightmares were still vivid and frequent. It had been awhile since they'd had a conversation of substance.

Aranea hoped that training with Iris would be a positive outlet for her anger. She also felt an obligation to help train Iris, as a payback to Gladio for having had her back the last several days. The second reason she hadn't slept well had been Iris tossing and turning all night, likely dreaming. It wasn't her place, but it did concern her.

"Ready?" Aranea asked and Iris nodded. "Where do you usually go?"

"There is a place not far that we have lit. I can usually make it there safely."

"Lead the way, then," she said as she gestured forward.

The camp seemed mostly still asleep, though a few milled about. As they walked, Aranea slightly behind Iris, she realized she didn't know much about Gladio's sister. After a deep breath to try to help stifle the anger, she decided to make small talk. "I thought the mechanic was coming with us?"

"Cindy said she would come in a little bit, after she finishes the armored car. There is a group leaving later today for Lestallum and she needs to have it ready by then."

"So… how do you like it here in Hammerhead?" Aranea inwardly cringed at her own question; small talk was not her strong suit.

"It's okay I guess. I wish I could travel more and go on more hunts. It is nice when new people come through though."

Aranea sped up to walk side by side with the youngest Amicitia. She was different than Gladio had described her. From what he had said, she had imagined a very bubbly, care-free girl. Who she saw standing next to her was a somber, focused and serious young woman. Aranea wondered if this was due to the circumstances changing her, or the distorted view of a somewhat-detached older brother. Aranea decided she would offer condolences for the former and confront Gladio about the latter. "It must have been hard," she said somewhat softly, turning to face Iris. They were almost where they planned to spar. "Losing your family, not knowing what had happened to your brother, and the prince disappearing. That's a lot to adjust to on top of Eos going to hell in a hand basket."

Iris' features hardened, and Aranea wondered what she had said to trigger the gruff response. "I suppose," Iris finally said. "No use focusing on the past" She pointed to the well-lit clearing ahead. "This is it."

"Well, let's get started."

* * *

Prompto and Ignis walked in silence for training that morning. They had left later than usual, and neither had spoken to the other. Ignis walked further behind than usual and Prompto wondered if this was because he was having trouble sensing where Prompto was without the dialog, or if he just wanted to give Prompto space. Prompto hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and figured it was the same for Ignis. He hadn't asked if they were still going to train today, but both had been up on time and headed out wordlessly. The air felt empty without conversation, but Prompto didn't know what to say. He figured Aranea was a subject that should be avoided, out of respect for his friend, but he couldn't get it out of his mind and he had so many questions. He decided to keep the conversation surface level for the time-being. "We should keep it short today, since we have to leave this afternoon. I hope to get a nap and shower in."

"Certainly."

He heard Ignis pick up the pace and realized his insecurity had caused him to be selfish. He decided to keep the conversation going to help his friend. "Are you excited to go on a supply run today?"

"Not the supply run, per se, but it had been a while since we've been to Lestallum."

"Did Iris have anything she would want us to pick up?"

"Good thought, Prompto. I will ask before we depart."

Silence settled again and Prompto was trying to think of where to go next. Ignis had caught up with Prompto and was walking beside him. "I would greatly appreciate it if you kept whatever you saw last night to yourself."

"N… no problem, Iggy. But you know, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed, I just don't think it is anyone else's business," he scoffed.

Prompto put his hands up in a surrender motion, more for his benefit than for Ignis'. "There is no need to be defensive. I understand if you and Aranea have a… thing."

"We do not-" Ignis suddenly stopped, causing Prompto to do the same. "Do you hear that?"

He paused for a moment but heard nothing out of the ordinary. He shook his head but then remembered to verbalize his response. "No."

"Do you see anything out of ordinary?"

Prompto squinted and scanned the horizon. It was difficult to see very far with the darkness. _Ignis probably has a better idea than I do of what is out there_ , Prompto thought. He could see their destination and his eyes lingered there for a moment, noticing movement under the lights. "It looks like maybe someone beat us to the practice area. Maybe Iris?"

"No," Ignis responded quickly. "I hear metal hitting metal, she is not alone."

Prompto furrowed his brow. "That's weird. Who would she be sparing with?"

"Cindy, perhaps?" Ignis smirked.

Prompto playfully punched him in the arm and started walking again. "I wish, but I don't think she has the time or interest for that these days."

Silence settled for the rest of the walk, but this time it felt more comfortable to Prompto. Every time he noticed Ignis lagging behind he would say something like, "Almost there," and he would catch back up. When he got close enough to make out who was sparing, he had the urge to make up an excuse and walk back the way they had come. "Uh, Specs?"

"Yes, Prompto?"

"Its…" He didn't even have to finish before he saw Ignis' jaw stiffen. "We can turn back and come back later."

"No. We are already here. We will wait our turn."

As they drew nearer, Prompto felt the urge to run away grow stronger. If there was one thing he hated, it was conflict. It had been bad enough after Altissia and when Gladio drifted; it seemed that drama followed him and he wished it would stop. He gulped and stepped just inside the lighted area, stopping Ignis with a light hand on the shoulder. Aranea seemed to instructing Iris on a stance and was talking as she moved Iris around. Iris caught sight of them first, then Aranea followed her eyes and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Aranea asked gruffly.

"Same as you. We shall wait our turn," Ignis responded evenly.

"Still working with Prompto, huh?" Aranea asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Prompto furred his brow, wondering how she knew they had been training prior to the present. _Maybe this "relationship" has been going on longer than I thought._ Prompto took comfort in the face that Iris looked just has confused as he did.

"Yes. And it is paying off." Prompto noted that Ignis' voice sounded much more calm than Aranea's and he wondered what he had done to piss her off last night.

"Well, why don't you show me some of that new skill? I was about to show Iris a few moves with the lance."

Prompto was about to caution him not to, but Ignis stepped forward, likely using her voice to get in the general area of her position.

"I don't see why not." Prompto couldn't help but shake his head at Ignis' words. Sometimes Ignis could be so stubborn and arrogant. Prompto saw that Iris' eyes were toward him and he was about to approach her, but then he realized she was looking past him and waving. When he looked behind him to see who she was greeting, he sucked in a breath. It felt like the situation couldn't have gotten any worse.

Iris seemed to use Cindy's arrival as an escape and walked toward her, leaving Ignis and Aranea to face off on their own. Prompto wasn't sure which situation would be less dangerous, but decided to take his chances with Iris and Cindy. "Thanks for coming, Cindy!"

"Of course, Iris! I didn't know there'd be so many of ya'll though. Well hey there, Prompto!" He felt his cheeks grow pink at her greeting.

"Hey, Cindy. What brings you out here and away from your cars?" He asked it to be nice, but he was also genuinely surprised; her work was always the excuse when he would try to ask her if she wanted to do something together.

"Well, Iris here said she would show me a thing or two."

"Good luck with that," he muttered and turned to face the two bickering in the center of the lights. They had backed off and were taking fighting stances. Prompto hoped that the lessons would be of aid to Ignis. He had certainly improved, but was not yet at the level he had been. He grimaced as Aranea hit Ignis first, and wondered if she was even trying to pull her punches.

"We could do some work over here," Iris offered. "Prompto, would you want to help?"

He pulled his eyes off of his friend, afraid to continue to watch. "Hmm? Oh, s…sure."

"I can't stay too much longer though," Iris said. "I have to see Gladdy off before he leaves."

Prompto felt remorse for not having said much to Galdio, especially since he was leaving so soon. "Where is he off to now?" He tried not to sound too concerned.

"Lestallum, I think. Supply run."

He felt his eyes get big. "Oh, really? I didn't know he-" A loud yelp and crack from behind him stopped the conversation. All three turned to Aranea bent over Ignis who was flat on his back.


	4. Clarity

Gladio left the Takka's after he'd geared up and gathered up-to-date intel on the local hunts. He was going on a supply run in about an hour, but he had plans to do some hunts along the course of his trip – anything to keep him busy. He had appreciated the opportunity to at least check on his sister though. He headed toward the garage to speak with her before he left. Gladio still wasn't entirely sure who all was going on the trip. From what he heard, Aranea was staying behind, likely to go her own excursion, Prompto still planned to come, and he would make sure Ignis stayed behind. Ignis was likely still in the garage having his injuries looked after.

As he walked, Gladio noticed Aranea leave the weapons supply and head in his direction. He braced himself for the possibility she was coming to confront him about something. Not much rattled him anymore, but her unpredictability set him on edge. Once he realized she was indeed headed to talk with him, he paused in his path to see his sister. He relaxed a little once she was close enough for him to that see her face was more solemn than angry.

"Gladio, do you have a moment?" she asked, stopping in front of him.

He nodded and she pointed to a spot behind a building. He quirked and eyebrow, wondering what sort of conversation she had in mind, but followed her into the shadows anyway. Once she stopped, he faced her and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's this about?"

"Iris."

He took a deep breath and shifted his wait. Of all of the possible topics, this hadn't even been on the list he had thought of. For once, he was in the same place as her and everything had seemed fine.

"Look, I think something is wrong. She isn't the sister you described to me."

He wanted to ask why she cared, or tell her she just didn't know his sister, but the look of concern in her eyes held him back. He waited for her to continue.

"She is carrying something heavy, is keeping it together somehow, but I don't know how long she'll keep that mask in place."

It was out of character for her to talk like this to him, so he decided to heed her words. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to her before you leave. If your relationship with her is as strong as you say it is, she'll talk to you."

He released his arms and nodded. "I will. Thanks, Aranea." She looked uncomfortable and turned to leave. "How's Ignis?"

She stopped, but didn't turn around. "Why don't you go see for yourself?" she said evenly and continued to walk toward Takka's.

* * *

After turning the water off, Iris wiped her hands on her apron to dry them. She walked over to Prompto who was sitting on her cot, staring at his hands. He looked up at her, his usual smile nowhere near his face. "He'll be okay, Prompto. He's just still unconscious."

"Thanks, Iris," he said and walked behind the curtain to sit with Ignis.

Iris took the spot Prompto had vacated and put her head in her hands. It had been a long day and it was barely half over. The sound of the door opening caused her to lift her head, expecting Aranea to enter. She had left immediately after she had helped bring Ignis in and Iris figured she would be returning soon. It was Gladio. "Gladdy," she said as he drew near. "Come to see Ignis?" He visibly tensed.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked. She nodded and he sat next to her on the small cot. He avoided her eye contact. "Is everything okay, Iris?" he asked with knitted eyebrows.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"You seem… different," he said, looking over at her

It was her turn to avoid eye contact. "I'm just having more nightmares again, but it'll be okay." She looked back to him with a forced smile. She didn't want to go there with him, not right now.

"Is it Noctis, again?" He looked uncomfortable, and Iris was surprised he would even bring it up.

She swallowed hard. "Maybe." She answered quietly to make sure Prompto wouldn't hear. Since the perpetual darkness had settled in, she had prided herself on appearing strong, even if she didn't feel it on the inside. Iris liked to think that Noctis would have been proud of her. She knew it was wrong to still have feelings for him, as he clearly had been in love with Luna, but it wasn't something she felt she could control. "Mom and dad, too."

He sighed at her answers. "I miss them too," he said softy. "And as for Noctis… Iris, I'm sorry, but he's not coming back."

This is something she had told herself countless times to try to let go of him, but it seemed strange coming from her brother's mouth. She knew Noctis and Galdio hadn't always gotten along, but she assumed, as the prince's sworn shield, he above all would hold out hope. What he said was in direct contradiction to what Ignis had led her to believe just the other morning. "That's not what Ignis said." Gladio leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fists. After a few moments he sighed and it all clicked into place for Iris. "Wait, that's why you went on your own isn't it?" His silence was confirmation.

"I know you really liked Noctis," Gladio said, changing the subject," Hell, we miss him too, but he did care about you, you know."

Iris nodded. He had reassured her of this before, but it never seemed to help. Deep down she knew she needed her own closure with him, she just wasn't sure how. "I know, but I keep having the same dream. He's in the crystal and I just stand there, powerless to do anything." She paused and considered continuing, but didn't want Gladio to get away with diverting the topic. "Don't think I didn't notice the change of subject. It's why you split, right?"

Gladio sat up again and looked over to her, still speaking quietly. "We have a… difference in opinion, yes."

"What if my dreams are right? That means he'll come out of the crystal at some point right?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I thought so, but it's already been three years and still no sign of him. I can't seem to find Ardyn either."

"Wouldn't that be easier to do together?"

He laughed lightly without humor, "Not as easy as you think. We still fight well together but are great at butting heads too."

"What about the trip today?"

"What about it?"

"Well, you will be together again."

"Prompto will be there, but we aren't waiting on Ignis to heal."

Iris looked across the garage at Prompto and Ignis' silhouettes behind the curtain. Her heart ached for Ignis, he had been trying so hard to win Gladio's acceptance. "He's gotten a lot better you know," she said, trying to defend him. "He hardly uses his cane anymore."

"But he doesn't have the same skill is before. I heard what happened this morning."

"I don't know that Aranea was fighting fair," Iris said, recalling the events from that morning.

"Yeah well, neither do the daemons."

She bit her lip to stop her from arguing with him further. She could tell it was going nowhere. "Who is going in his place?"

"I was going to ask Aranea."

"Do you like her?" She had teased him before, hoping to glean an answer to this question, but she figured it best to ask outright this time

His eyes quickly looked to hers. "It doesn't matter." After a moment, he turned back toward Ignis and Prompto.

Iris took a deep breath before asking her next question. "What if I came?"

She saw his jaw tighten. "And why would I allow that?"

"Because I am able and you need another." Her voice softened, "And because I think it might help the dreams."

After several minutes of silence, he finally spoke. "Okay, but don't make me regret this."

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "I won't, I promise!" She leaned over and grabbed him around the waist for a hug, "Thank you!"

* * *

This was the sister he was used to. Gladio patted her on the back then stood. "Gather your things and head to the truck parked out by the gas pump. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. I'll get Aranea and make sure she looks after Ignis while we are gone." She quickly pulled out her bag and started gather her things.

Gladio allowed himself a small smile that disappeared when he walked toward Prompto. He was concerned about Ignis, but just thinking about being around them again made him uncomfortable. He knew they could still fight well together, but the more time they spent apart the more uncomfortable it became to be around them.

Gladio pulled the curtain back with his hand and looked to Prompto who sat next to Ignis' bed. Before he could speak, his eyes were drawn to Ignis. His shades were off so his scars were completely visible. His shirt was also off and the entirety of his torso was wrapped with gauze. There were several pillows under his head and upper body to prop him up, and icepacks fastened to the sides of his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Prompto look his direction. Gladio cleared his throat. "It's time to go, Prompto. Iris said Aranea will look after him."

Prompto looked to Gladio, back to Ignis, then back to him, as if he was trying to decide something. "Would you have let him come, even if this hadn't happened?"

Gladio didn't want to answer that. The truth was he was glad this happened so he didn't have to tell Ignis "no" to his face. "I don't know," he lied. Although, what Iris had said stuck with him. If Ignis was getting around without his cane, there was a possibility that he could one day fight with them again.

That answer seemed enough to satisfy Prompto. He stood, face blank and walked toward the exit.

Against his better judgment, Gladio stepped up next to Ignis' bed. "We will be back soon, brother," he said, then followed in Prompto's path.

* * *

Aranea paused on her way to the garage to watch the armored car leave. She smiled briefly at the knowledge that Iris had been able to go along with her brother. "Atta boy, Gladio," she said under her breath. Her heart sank as she continued to walk toward the garage. The one part of this arrangement she wasn't comfortable with was looking after Ignis. She would do it because Iris asked it of her so that she could go, but Aranea hoped Ignis wouldn't wake up until the group returned. She wasn't good at apologies and would feel required to give one when he woke up. "Shit," she muttered as she opened the door to the garage and walked toward Ignis' bed.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this is a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer and more exciting/action-packed. There were just important relational things to sort out first. Next chapter will be more IgnisxAranea, but I hope you enjoyed Gladio and Iris. Thank you for following! Comments welcome!**_


	5. Hope

Prompto jolted awake as the truck hit a dip in the road. It had been a few hours and he knew they had to be getting close to Lestallum. Iris, who sat next to him, was awake and staring at the wall across from her. Gladio, who sat on the bench across from him, was still asleep and leaning slightly to the left. Gladio had fallen asleep about ten minutes after the trip started. "Guess he didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" Prompto asked in Iris' direction, hoping to bring her out of her revere.

She blinked several times then looked over to him, eyes still slightly glossy. "Guess not. I think the last few hunts took a lot of him too." Her eyes went back to the spot on the wall.

Prompto considered humor in an attempt to help, but thought better of it. "I'm sorry if you feel caught in the middle of this, Iris." He had noticed the palatable tension since Gladio had been back this time. It seemed as if she felt caught between two worlds: wanting to be a good little sister and being a good friend to the people she spent most of her time with.

Iris turned toward Prompto suddenly with surprise in her eyes, but didn't speak. Prompto suddenly felt uncomfortable and shifted his weight on the bench. "Well, I mean, I know we aren't getting along the best, and I'm sorry that you have to deal with that. And not talking about it probably doesn't help. One of us just needs to speak up I guess, but it isn't your fault." Prompto felt humbled by his own words, wishing someone would have said the last part to him when he was younger. It felt odd to try to comfort Iris, but Noct had done it so much for him he felt it natural to extend that to someone else.

Iris looked to the floor. "I just wish things were back to the way they were and should be."

Prompto nodded. "I wish we could all go home, nothing touched or changed, the sun shining bright, Noct and Luna as King and Queen…" He smiled at the thought but stopped when he notice Iris visibly flinch at the last part. "I'm sorry, Iris. He did care about you, you know. And that moogle sure did get a lot of use during several fights." His comment didn't seem to help. He sighed. "Sometimes what we want will always be out of reach, but that doesn't mean we can't keep trying or lose hope. I bet he would be impressed by your improved fighting skills."

"I'm sorry about Cindy. It's not that she doesn't like you, she's just really focused on her job."

Prompto felt his cheeks flush and he absentmindedly tugged at one of the ends of the bandana on his arm. It was much easier to give advice and then to receive. "I know, she reminds me of that a lot." He continued his thought when Iris looked at him again. "You know, we don't need them to be awesome. That's what friends are for," he smiled. She nodded and for the first time in a while, he saw her smile too.

A ringing phone brought their conversation to a close. Gladio suddenly woke up and answered his phone. "Aranea? " He paused for a moment. "Yeah we aren't there yet. Ignis awake yet?" Gladio's eyes narrowed and he nodded. "I'll call you when we are headed back." He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Is Ignis okay?" Iris asked before Prompto could say anything.

"Still not up. She said nothing has changed."

Prompto was glad Ignis wasn't getting worse, but he would feel a tremendous relief when his friend finally woke up. He hoped Iggy would be up by the time they returned. He still felt slightly guilty going without him, but there hadn't been much of a choice; he hoped Ignis would understand. The wise instructor was one of the few friends he had left and he didn't want to lose him too. The truck suddenly made a very sharp turn that caused Gladio to leave his seat and fly in their direction.

* * *

 _Back at Hammerhead_

Aranea glanced at the clock on the wall. It had been six hours and Ignis had yet to stir. Cindy had finally called it quits and left the garage for the evening. On her way out, she'd said something to Aranea about going to spend time with Cid and not returning for a while. Cindy seemed nice enough and had given her space over the course of the afternoon and evening. Aranea considered going to bed, but as much as she hated to admit it, she didn't want Ignis to wake up alone – she could only imagine how disorienting that would be.

Over the course of the last several hours she had taken a nap, made a phone call to Gladio to check on their progress, and mapped out where she planned to go next. For a few of those hours she had been somewhat able to ignore the man on the bed in front of her, but now she couldn't help but stare at him. She stood up from the chair with the thought that she would at least take a walk, but the sight of his face without his glasses made her pause.

Both of Ignis' eyes were closed, one of them permanently from the altercation in Altissia that he refused to speak of. She had seen his scars without his darkened glasses for the first time last night, but in the dim firelight she hadn't really gotten a good look. Against her better judgment, she drew closer to him, her eyes searching his face. His left eye and side of his face held more puckered scaring than the right. Part of her wanted to reach out and gently touch it, but she wouldn't dare. He never talked about injury, even when she had tried to bring it up, so she couldn't imagine he would be comfortable with her touching it. His glasses sat right next to him on the side table, and she had no doubt that shortly after waking he would put them on.

Aranea let her eyes briefly wander to his newer injuries, the ones she had caused. She flinched at the memory of the sound his body had made when it hit the ground. She had let her emotions get out of control, but whenever she was around him she had mixed feelings. Part of her wanted to punch him for being so frustrating and the other wanted nothing more than to spend all of her time with him. She shook her head in an attempt to empty them of her thoughts as she continued to look at him. There were scattered bruises on his shoulders and Aranea was grateful she couldn't see what she had done to his ribs.

What was it about this man that had so much of her attention? She knew part of it was how he had accepted and trusted her almost right away. Even before the crystal, when she grew weak in battle, he would run over and tend to her just like his other companions. He'd shown her a kindness not many men had. He was fairly tight-lipped about personal information about himself, but always told her stories about their journeys in a way that made her feel like she had experienced them with him. She also couldn't forget about his delicious cooking and the way he looked while he did it. Aranea couldn't help but smile at the memories.

Fear suddenly settled in that he wouldn't forgive her for this. She still wasn't sure she could forgive herself. Her temper had always been hard to control and since Eos had gone dark it had only gotten worse. Deep down she knew he hadn't deserved what she had done and she wished she could take it back. She had engaged in the skirmish with the goal of reminding him that she was strong physically and emotionally, but it had gotten out of hand when he had told her not to take it easy on him and that he could handle it. She had trusted him and now he had a concussion.

Aranea let out a sigh and allowed herself to gently touch his right hand with her fingertips. If there was only away to get him to admit his feelings for her, if they did indeed exist. It had been so long since she had truly been with someone and she knew that was part of the problem. She wondered if it was the same for him. Ignis' hand suddenly jerked, causing her to pull away and quickly sit back in the chair just in case he decided to wake up.

* * *

Ignis slowly felt himself regaining consciousness, though all he saw was blackness. He had gotten mostly used to the darkness, but at times of disorientation he felt it irksome. In total darkness it took him longer to get his bearings. He felt himself laying on something soft, covered to his waist in a blanket, and his head throbbed with his heartbeat. He took a deep breath and tried to sit upright.

The throbbing pain in his head turned sharp and a pain in the area of his ribs took his breath away. Ignis immediately laid back down as the memories of what occurred started to flood back.

"Don't do that. It'll make it worse."

Her voice made him jump slightly, scattering his thoughts. _Why is Aranea here? And where am I?_ His arrogance got the better of him so he didn't dare ask. Ignis felt his brows knit together has he quickly tried to put his scattered memories together. Training with Prompto, Aranea and Iris, dueling with Aranea… That was it. He froze. He didn't know what to say first.

"I'm sorry."

At first he wasn't sure he'd heard it, it was so quiet. It was nice to hear but he still felt his blood boiling. He knew keeping a level head was one of his strongest attributes but it was a challenge for even him to stay calm. Another memory hit him and he couldn't help but ask. "They already left didn't they?" His own voice sounded foreign to him, likely due to hours of lack of use, so he gently cleared is throat.

"I'm sorry," he heard again, this time a little louder.

He tightened his jaw in disappointment, but quickly released it due to the pain. That was his chance to prove himself to Gladio, and now he was stuck behind. He vaguely wondered if Gladio was secretly grateful for an excuse to leave him behind. "How long until I'm healed?" he asked hesitantly.

"Iris said you need to rest in bed for at least three days, maybe more."

"Was this really necessary?" The words came out before he had fully thought about the possible repercussions; the pain was messing with his ability to think.

"You tell me. You are the one who said not to take it easy on you," Aranea scoffed.

He could tell she was trying to keep her voice at a lower volume but it still made his head throb. He did not want to have this discussion in his current state but it appeared he had little choice. "I wasn't aware that meant knocking me unconscious."

"Neither did I," she said quietly. "I… why did you say that last night?"

It took Ignis a few moments to recall the incident from the previous evening, and he felt his cheeks flush at the memory. "It was uncalled for, I apologize. It was an unnecessary burden for me to place on you."

"And the formality yet again." Though he couldn't see, he turned his head in her direction and imagined her arms crossed in front of her with a facial expression to match. "You know what? I actually appreciated such a bold remark from you. At least it let me know how you really feel."

Ignis knew she was right. He had meant what he said, and it seemed he didn't do that enough. "That is… uncomfortable for me." Ignis felt the bed dip down as Aranea sat by his arm.

"Why?"

Ignis sighed at the question he had been asking himself all morning before he had been knocked unconscious. He lifted his hand to his forehead in an attempt to stifle the pain long enough for him to answer. "When Noct returns, we have to fight with him, no matter the cost." The silence stretched for some time and he hoped she was just processing and fully understood what he was trying to tell her. It felt wrong to be honest about his feelings when he wasn't sure how much longer he would be around.

"But you don't know how long until he returns."

It wasn't a question. He had thought about the possibility, but it still didn't seem fair to Aranea.

"I can handle it, you know."

"Yes, I'm sure you can," he said dismissively. He paused for a time before answering her unspoken question. "I'll consider it." Ignis felt her weight leave the bed and her hand gently brush his. She was not going to make it easy for him to keep going the way things had been. He had to make a decision.


	6. Shattered

They were almost to Lestallum when it happened. Just as they exited the tunnel a large daemon emerged from the road right in front of their truck. When the armored car swerved suddenly, Prompto braced himself in the corner and stuck out an arm to help hold Iris in place. Gladio, who had not braced himself, ended up on the bench in between Prompto and Iris spewing curses. The truck screeched to a halt and all three summoned their weapons expecting the worst.

All three hurried out the back and hesitated slightly when they took in the size of their enemy. "It's a Red Giant," Iris heard Prompto mutter. The beast was very large with blood-red skin and a sword that glistened with fire. The daemon had caught sight of them and was headed their way. Iris took a deep breath and looked at her brother who seemed to radiate determination. With just the three of them plus the driver, she hoped it would be enough. _You can do this, Iris. Make Gladio and Noctis proud._

"Okay Gladdy, how do we do this?" When he locked eyes with her, it looked as if he just realized she was with them.

"Iris, go back to the truck."

She felt her jaw go slack. "What? You guys need me!"

Before Gladio could respond, Prompto started shooting and walking forward toward the daemon. "Now's not the time for arguing, guys."

Iris could see the indecision in her brother's face before he went charging toward the monster. Following his lead, she too charged forward. As they fought, she couldn't help but notice the fluid grace with which the three men fought, especially Prompto and Gladio. When one struggled, the other stepped in, and they would sometimes combine attacks to deal particularly devastating blows. Iris felt a twinge of jealousy and realized she needed to start training with the guys and stop training alone all of the time. She also wondered if they guys were missing Ignis is much as she did; they could have really benefited from his talents, even with his blindness.

Iris avoided the flaming blade as it swung her way and hurried behind the creature to focus on the left leg. One of the first things she had learned about large daemons was to make them immobile. Galdio joined her and she could hear Prompto and their driver fighting from a distance. Gladio paid her no mind, and Iris couldn't help but smile. She finally began to feel part of the team.

"Uh, guys?" Prompto yelled over the roaring of the daemon. "I think he's about to pull us in!"

"Run!" Gladio yelled. Iris felt him grab her arm and pull her away and toward the truck. Without looking back, she ran toward Prompto who was behind the truck. She was almost there when she saw Prompto's eyes go big. Her world went dark.

* * *

Prompto couldn't will himself to move. Iris lay on the ground after being struck by the Red Giant. Gladio had avoided the blow by throwing himself to the ground and was trying to drag Iris with him against the pull of the Daemon. "Prompto!" Gladio's cry for aid was enough for him to take action. Leaving one hand on the truck for stability, he reached the other toward Gladio who grabbed hold. Prompto looked passed Gladio just in time to see their driver being pulled in toward the beast and pummeled. Prompto felt his chest ache. This wasn't the way the mission was suppose to unfold.

With great effort, Prompto helped pull his two friends to safety behind the truck. Gladio set Iris between the two of them against the truck. Prompto felt for a pulse at her neck and let out a breath of relief. "She's just unconscious."

"I knew I shouldn't have let her come," he mumbled as he pulled her into his lap.

Prompto couldn't help himself. He had been around Iris long enough to know she would have responsed to Gladio's comment. "She wanted to come. Honestly, sometimes I think she's a better fighter than I am." Gladio appeared to be ignoring him. "It isn't your fault. It was her decision."

Gladio's eyes made contact with him and Prompto flinched at the intensity. "Of course it is my fault. It'salways _my_ responsibility. You are all my responsibility."

Before Prompto could respond, the truck they were hiding behind was lifted and tossed off of the cliff on the other side of the road. He looked to Gladio who for once looked as scared as he felt. "Run!" he yelled and Prompto obeyed. Gladio gathered Iris in his arms and they took off toward the tree line. The sound of the daemon behind him urged him further. Prompto turned to fire a few shots without looking.

When all they heard was the sound of their own breathing, they both stopped. Gladio set the still unconscious Iris on a rock and looked to Prompto. "We need to get Lestallum as soon as possible."

Prompto saw the pain in his eyes. His friend needed this. He needed his sister to be okay. Prompto nodded and walked further into the forest. "I can get us there."

* * *

 _Hammerhead_

Aranea had finally gotten to sleep, but it hadn't been restful. She wished there had been a place other than the garage for her to sleep, but options were limited. She looked to her right and saw Ignis still lying on his cot on the other side of the room. It hadn't just been the thoughts that had kept her awake; it had also been his presence. She had appreciated his commitment to try to open up to her, but she doubt her own strength.

Ignis had had a point. Even though she faced death almost every day and was accustomed to it, there was a very real likelihood that Ignis wouldn't survive in his service to Noctis. She admired his devotion to his position and had noticed that his relationship with Noctis went beyond mere employment – he considered him a brother and close friend. She wondered if his statement had meant to imply that his duty to the new king would come before any commitment to her. As much as that realization hurt, she understood. She just doubted her ability to handle it.

According to the clock, it was already midmorning. Aranea cursed under her breath. She hadn't intended to sleep in so late. She checked her phone and noted that she didn't have any missed calls. She considered calling Gladio again to check in, but decided he would call in if needed. Aranea pulled on the rest of her clothes and her boots and moved toward the exit to check on local hunts. She knew should had to keep her eye on Ignis, but she also knew she wouldn't retain her sanity if she stayed idle in the garage all day.

"Aranea?"

His voice made her stop cold. She considered slipping out anyway, but she knew better with his hearing. He would know that she was dodging him. Instead of verbally answering, she walked over to him and stood in the same place she did last night. He was still bruised, but appeared to have more color in his face. He kept his gaze toward the ceiling and spoke quietly.

"Thank you for being patient with me. I am aware I can be… frustrating."

Aranea was startled by his statement being so soon after their heat to heart. She briefly wondered if he also hadn't slept well, or at all. "Yes, you are." Aranea quickly surveyed the room to ensure they were alone before she continued. "But… for some reason I…" She wasn't quite sure how to finish that thought. She knew cared for him, but wasn't sure how to say it or if she should.

After a few moments, Ignis bent his forearms in her direction with his hands stretched out toward her. She took a step back, unsure of his intension. "I… it has been a while since I have seen your face. May I?"

Once she realized what he was asking for, her eyes widened at his boldness. She wondered if what she had said about liking his bold remark he made around the fire is what fueled his his action. She sat down on the bed next to his arm and put her hands on his. She noted their warmth and rough texture as she guided them to her face. Aranea did her best to steady the shake of her hands so as to not give evidence of the butterflies in her stomach. She closed her eyes once his finger tips touched her cheeks and dropped her hands to the bed. His touch was light and hesitant at first, but before long he was exploring her face with both hands.

Aranea had to remind herself to breathe as his hands moved up over her eyes and traced the lines of her eye brows. After lingering there for a bit, he brush his fingers back and forth over her forehead and she opened her eyes slightly. His face was pointed toward the ceiling still, but his lips were now lightly parted. In that moment, she wished she had been able to read his thoughts. His gesture felt very comforting and intimate to her, but she wondered if he just viewed it as a practicality or if he enjoyed it as much as she was.

Ignis' fingers moved down the sides of her face and stopped briefly over her nose. Aranea shut her eyes again to fully savor his touch as his fingertips followed the line of her jaw on both sides of her face, meeting at her chin. She felt his hands pause in hesitation, and then just one finger grazed over her lips from one side to the other. She lightly parted them unable to breath. Suddenly sheheard the door to the garage open. His hand dropped back to his side and Aranea looked over her shoulder to see Cindy come in and head straight to one of the cars, oblivious to them.

With a sigh, Aranea whispered quietly, "It's just Cindy. She's working on one of the vehicles." Even though Cindy wasn't actively interfering, Aranea knew the moment was gone. In a bold gesture of her own, Aranea placed her hand on his and gave it gentle squeeze in thanks. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." He nodded as she stood.

Ignis' words were so quiet she wasn't sure if she heard them correctly, but as she started to walk away it sounded like he said, "Just as beautiful as I remember."

 ** _Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I have been busy lately and I started to lose some steam. Thank you for the comments, they are keeping me going! This chapter, and the next, have been on my mind for a while and it's nice to finally get it down! If all goes as planned I hope to upload one more chapter this week as it is sort of "part two" for this one._**


	7. Second Chances

_Lestallum_

Gladio couldn't believe they had made it to Lestallum. It wouldn't have taken long in a vehicle, but it had been several hours on foot, in the dark, carrying his sister. They had been met by an escort at the gates of the city and brought to the hotel. Prompto and Gladio shared a room, while Iris had an adjoining one. Before falling asleep after they arrived, Gladio had taken stock of the supply but knew that they now had no way to get the supply back to Hammerhead.

A check of the clock on the night stand told him it was a little after noon. Deciding to get up and figure out how to proceed, he headed to the shower and noted that Prompto was still asleep and snoring lightly. The journey had taken a toll on them all, physically and emotionally. Gladio had been impressed that Prompto had not complained once. From what he remembered of the blonde, complaining was second nature for him. Prompto had even offered to carry Iris for bit, but Gladio didn't trust anyone else to carry his little sister. He hadn't intended to let Prompto know about the burden he felt as protector, but the stress had been building and caused a weak moment.

As the warm water ran over his back, it worked to soothe as well as clean him. He and Prompto had been so tired when they arrived that they had gone straight to bed, dirt and all. To his knowledge, Iris still hadn't woken, but one of the nurses in town had offered to stay with her and tend to her. Even though she was in good hands, he planned to check on her as soon as he was cleaned up. He made an effort to avoid thinking that the worst had happened to her. He kept telling himself she was just unconscious and would wake up soon. The nurse had not been unable to give him any information with her reason that the availability of technology was limited. Part of him knew that they had to return to Hammerhead, but he wondered if that would be best for Iris. As he thought it through he realized the only one with any medical inclination at Hammerhead _was_ Iris.

Once he was out of the shower and dressed, he decided that even if he and Iris stayed until she was well, someone would need to get the supplies back. As he moved toward Prompto's bed to wake him, a solid knock at the door made him pause. He feared the worst. Gathering his courage, he walked to the door hoping that it was the nurse with good news.

When he opened the door, he had to look down. "Talcott?" Gladio stood with his hand on the door, dumbfounded. The last time he had seen the kid had been right after they returned from the crystal. He looked older, but was still recognizable.

Talcott cleared his threat and glanced around nervously. "Can I come in?" His voice was lower than Gladio remembered

Gladio instinctively backed up and allowed him entry. Prompto sat up in his bed and looked as if he had seen a ghost. Talcott took a seat on the chair across from the beds. Gladio sat down on his own mattress. They sat in silence for a while until Talcott spoke up. "I heard you guys were here, so I wanted to come see for myself. Where's Mr. Ignis?"

Talcott's question brought Gladio back to the present. "He didn't come. My sister did." Gladio noticed The boy's eyes brighten as he looked around. He knew Iris had been like an older sister for Talcott while he himself had been on mission with Notics. He assumed Talcott was eager to see her again after so many years.

"Well, where is she?"

Gladio hesitated. "She's not up to visitors right now, but maybe later."

Talcott's shoulders slumped, but he didn't push further. "Okay."

After a few moments, Gladio spoke up with the desire to start to sort out their situation. "Talcott, is there a vehicle we could borrow to get our supplies back to Hammerhead?" He purposefully left out that he intended for Prompto to make the run while he stayed with Iris.

Talcott looked at the wall for a moment and hummed a single note while he thought. "I think the last of our working vehicles left this morning. The soonest one is scheduled to return is the end of the week."

Gladio cursed under his breath. That was 5 days away. He would need to return the supplies before then. They needed a plan B. He didn't like the first idea that formulated in his mind, but it seemed they were running out of options. "Prompto, do you have your phone?" The blonde grabbed his phone from the side table and held it up in response. "Good, because I lost mine in the fight." He sighed before continuing. "Give Aranea a call."

"What should I tell her?"

"That we're stuck in Lestallum and need her and Specs to come get us. Add any details to that you want."

Prompto's eyebrows shot so high Gladio had to keep himself from laughing. He wasn't keene on eitherbcoming to help _them_ , but he knew Aranea could hold her own, and if what Iris had said was true, Ignis could at least help. He supposed he owed that to his old friend.

"Just do it," he said as he stood. "I'll be next door."

* * *

 _Hammerhead_

Ignis still couldn't believe that he'd done it. He had allowed himself to touch her face, and she hadn't pushed him away. Even a few hours after it happened, he still had to make an effort to keep his hands from shaking. He still wasn't sure how they had remained so steady while they had touched her face. How her skin felt was burned into his memory and conjured up images of her face. Though feeling her face had been divine, he wished he could truly see her again.

He had felt shy at first, as such boldness was foreign to him. After their conversation the previous evening he knew that if he wanted more than friendship with her, he had to do something. His fear of dying and leaving her was still strong, but he had realized that his desire to truly live with the time he had left was stronger. He wondered if that was why Aranea hadn't seemed bothered by the fact that their future would be uncertain. It wasn't in his nature to be impulsive, but when it came to losing Aranea or keeping her, he was willing to attempt to act beyond his comfort zone.

Ignis only wished he'd had time to kiss her. He had wanted to, but Cindy had inadvertently arrived. He hoped she would be receptive, but his heart rate accelerated at the thought of the possibility that she would refuse him. It frustrated him that he felt so nervous and unsure of himself. He hadn't even thought of what to say to her when she returned.

He sat up when he heard the door open, both with hope and fear at the possibility that it was Aranea. The foot steps drew close so he assumed it was her.

"It's good to see you sitting up without pain showing on your face. How are you feeling?" Her voice was laced with concern.

"The throbbing in my head has subsided. And to be honest, I tire of this bed."

Ignis heard her chuckle. "Well that's good to hear, because I got a call from Prompto."

Ignis held his breath in ancticipation of what she would say next. "He said they are stranded in Lestallum. Sounds like we have a job." Ignis could hear a smile on her face.

"We?" He asked. Unsure of what she meant.

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Ignis knit his brows in confusion. It didn't make sense that Gladio would have agreed to him coming, and Prompto wouldn't have said it if Gladio wasn't on board. The only reason he could think of that Gladio would even consider his aid... "Did Prompto say if everyone was okay?"

"Iris is unconscious. They don't know what's wrong."

So he was right. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," he muttered. He didn't realize until Aranea responded that he had said it out loud.

"He thinks more of you than that, Ignis."

"Does he?"

"Looks like he is willing to give you another chance." Her voice was soft and soothing.

Ignis nodded. He wasn't about to let Gladio down.

* * *

 _ **i apologize for another short chapter, but better two short than one giant one, right? Also, I edited this as best I could, but I didn't use my normal mothod for writing, so I also apologize if this was fraught with mistakes. Looking forward to what comes next! :)**_


	8. Reunion

They had left Hammerhead fifteen minutes after Aranea had informed Specs of their run to Lestullum. Ignis' enthusiasm about the inprumptu trip had been more than she'd anticipated. She owed Gladio a "thank you" for asking them both to come. However, she also feared that he had asked for their aid in desperation. In an effort to ease her mind, Aranea checked the rear view mirror and saw that Cindy was still sleeping. They hadn't planned on bringing her, but she said she didn't have any pressing matters, and it didn't hurt to have a mechanic along. Cindy didn't leave Hammerhead often, but she appeared to be coping well so far. Aranea feared for Iris, but she also secretly looked forward to the shock on Prompto's face when he saw Cindy with them.

As the trip continued Aranea did her best to keep her eyes and thoughts on the road in an effort to avoid an incident similar to the one their friends had encountered, but they kept straying to Ignis. He sat in the passenger seat and had been silent for the last 45 minutes. Her mind was still reeling from the intimate contact with his hands on her face. She wondered what he was thinking. She kept stealing glances at him, hoping that he wouldn't notice since he couldn't see. His face continued to be unreadable. His boldness had surprised her, but she hoped it continued. After all, they hadn't been able to seal the kiss they had both anticipated, and she was aching to do so, curious what it would be like.

Ignis cleared his throat suddenly and she had to grip the steering wheel tightly to keep from jerking it in fright. "How much further?" He asked softly.

"Only about half an hour," she said quietly so as not to disturb Cindy. "You can take a quick nap if you like."

"I would, were I able."

Aranea wasn't sure what he meant, but thought it best not to pry. She didn't want to stop him from making any bold moves on his own. After a few minutes, just as she was about to turn some music on, he spoke up.

"It wasn't too much, was it? Touching your face, I mean."

Aranea snorted. "Gods no. Certainly took you long enough," she joked.

"I suppose so. It was nice to see you again, Aranea."

She felt chills on her arms as he spoke her name. She savored his confession, but she was curious. "What was it like? I mean, how does it work?"

He shifted in his seat and leaned back. "It helps that I have seen you before. When I feel your features, it helps to enhance, or brighten, the mental image I have of you."

"I see. I mean..." Aranea inwardly curses herself for her insensitive phrasing. She was surprised to hear him laugh in response.

"It's okay, Aranea. I know I don't talk about it much still, but I promise it doesn't bother me as much as it used to." He paused, then continued in a much more serious tine. "I hope my boldness isn't too little, too late."

"Never, Specs. Like Gladio, I'm currently in the mood for second chances."

* * *

 _Lestullum_

Prompto jumped at the knock on he and Gladio's bedroom door. He hoped it was his friends. Gladio had been with Iris most of the day and he was beginning to get bored. Talcott had chores to do and Prompto had been tired, but wasn't sleepy enough for bed. When he opened the door, he gave Aranea a side hug and clapped Ignis on the arm. "Glad to see you guys made it safely. Come on in, and I'll go get Gladio."

As they moved into the room, Aranea leading Ignis into the unfamiliar room, Prompto froze in place at the last voice he expected to hear. " _There's_ Blondie!" Cindy came hurtling toward him and put her arms around his neck.

"C... Cindy! I didn't know you were coming too."

"Well of course, Sugar!" She said as she stepped back from the hug and into the room with the others. "I don't get out much, and I figured my talents might be useful here and on the trip to and from."

"Makes sense, I guess. It is good to see you, I mean, I'm glad you made it safely." Prompto tried to turn his face away from them to hide his heated cheeks. It was hard to ignore the smirk on Aranea's face. Prompto figured she was probably getting a cheap thrill from his discomfort. "Well, you guys make yourselves comfortable, and I'll be right back with Gladio. He'll want to come up with a plan." Prompto quickly exited the room and headed toward Iris'. He took a couple of deep breaths along the way in an attempt to regain composure.

Prompto knocked lightly on the door and Gladio answered quickly. "They're here," Prompto informed him. Gladio nodded and followed him down the hall. Prompto's heart ached at the sight of his distraught friend. He hoped Iris healed, and soon, both for her sake and Gladio's.

Once they entered the room the banter stopped instantly and all eyes were on them. Cindy was the first to act; she gave Gladio a quick hug and told him she was sorry about his sister. He nodded, but remained quiet. Aranea and Ignis murmured their sympathies as well.

"Thanks for coming. I have already checked over the supplies, so they should just need loaded. It's too late to head out tonight, so you guys should stay the night and leave first thing."

Aranea rose from her seat on the bed with both eyebrows high. "I have room in the truck for four, maybe five if we get cozy. Are you sure you and Iris don't want to come back with us?"

"I'm sure," Gladio said confidently. "She is getting good care here, I'm not moving her until she wakes up, and I'm not leaving her."

Prompto broke the silence that followed Gladio's declaration. "So, I guess we should figure out who is leaving tomorrow?" He hoped, whether he went or stayed, it would be with Cindy.

Cindy spoke up first. "I'll drive the old girl back. I'll do what I can here tonight then head back in the mornin'. Blondie, wanna ride shotgun?"

Prompto tried his hardest not to sputter a response. "S... Sure. I'd like that. I can get the truck loaded tonight."

"Great. But two isn't enough. Not with the roads the way they are," Gladio said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Aranea, you want to go with them?"

Before anyone could respond, Talcott appeared in the doorway. "I would like to come. I got permission. I won't be much trouble, and I've gotten pretty good at defending myself."

Prompto smiled. "We would love to have you along, buddy."

Talcott returned the smile and came fully into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Aranea?" Gladio prompted again.

Aranea hesitated, then glanced at Ignis before answering. Prompto bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Prompto wondered if something happened after Aranea and Ignis' fight as he noticed that her gaze was soft, not one of hatred or distain. "I'd like to stay."

"Ignis, I assume you are staying too?" Gladio asked drily.

"I believe so."

"Alright then," Gladio said as he headed to the door. "Ignis, you can stay in here with us. Aranea and Cindy, I'll show you where you can sleep. There should be a hot meal available in the lobby soon."

As the three left, Prompto elbowed Ignis. "Things seem a little better between you two, huh?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Or course not. Come on Iggy, I'll show you around."


	9. Trust

_**Wow, it has been so long. For that I profusely apologize. Though, good news, I have it all finished! I will be releasing the rest on a regular basis. Since the last update the DLCs have been released so that has been somewhat taken into account into how I finished this. I apologize if the story feels a bit rushed, but this is what I've had in mind since the beginning. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Lestullum_

"You can leave with Prompto, Cindy and Talcott tomorrow, if you like." After Prompto had walked Ignis around the hotel so that he could get a feel for his surroundings, he'd settled in one of the couches downstairs in the lobby. He had been enjoying the silence and moment of solitude when Aranea had joined him. Though he'd felt a pang of excitement when she hadn't jumped at the chance to leave in the morning, he would be disappointed if turned out she'd done it out of a feeling of obligation.

"You can't talk me out of this, Ignis. The three of them can manage on their own. I can't leave Gladio to return with you and Iris by himself."

Ignis sucked in a sharp breath and bit his tongue. He paused before answering. "I'm not defenseless, you know."

"I know, Ignis. But you still have room for improvement."

Ignis nodded begrudgingly and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He hated that she was right. That he wasn't the same as he had been. He longed for the day he would feel fully comfortable in his skin again.

He heard her whisper softly, "I'm sorry."

"No, you are correct. I just don't prefer being reminded of my short comings." He shifted his weight back against the couch, unable to get comfortable. "However, I am grateful that we will be traveling together again, whatever the reason may be," he said slowly. He had been thinking of how to expresses his gratitude when she had sat near him. He hadn't felt the couch shift, so he assumed by the sound of her voice and placement of the furniture that she was sitting in one the chairs to his right.

She let out a chuckle in response. He heard the chair squeak as her weight shifted. After a pause that left Ignis wondering what it meant, Aranea spoke up. "It looks like they just set out some food. Care to join me?"

Her request wasn't what he'd expected, but he assumed it meant he shouldn't try to push his luck and return them to their conversation. He nodded. "I could use a good meal." He heard her rise from her chair so he did the same. He could smell the food, but was not sure where it had been set up. Prompto hadn't pointed that out on his "tour". Ignis hesitated.

Suddenly, he felt what he assumed to be Aranea's hand on the inside of his right elbow. She pulled him lightly in her direction. "This way, Specs," she said softly.

Ignis was used to being led around by Prompto and sometimes Iris, so he found the prospect of having someone new help him a bit unnerving. Before he could say anything, she had pulled him to her side. He had started to crook his elbow to accommodate for her hand, but before he could, she slid her hand down into his. He felt his feet stumble a bit, but continued to follow her lead. He suddenly realized that without the appearance of him leading someone else around, he suddenly felt very vulnerable. He felt Aranea squeeze his hand, then released. As he was about to ask where they were, he felt a plate press into his recently vacated hand.

"See? You're still alive," Aranea said playfully. "Now, would like me to tell you the options, or just surprise you?"

* * *

 _Lestullum_

Prompto returned to his room after showing Ignis around and flopped back-first onto the bed, letting out an audible sigh. For the first time in a while, his sigh was one of relief. The events over the last few years had left him feeling out of control. Though this situation was no different, he found solace in being in a familiar place with all of the people he cared about. The absence of Noctis was still raw, but Prompto felt like he was starting to feel normal again – or maybe new normal. His eyes to drift close when he heard the door open.

"Blondie?"

He sat up immediately at the sound of Cindy's voice. "Yeah? I'm here."

She stepped further into the room and crossed her arms. "There ya are. Gladio is busy with Iris, so do ya mind helping me find the garage?"

"Uh, sure. I think I saw it earlier on a walk." Prompto quickly stood and nervously wiped his hands on his pants. He really wasn't sure where the garage was, but getting alone time with Cindy was rare, and he wasn't about to miss an opportunity. "Did you and Aranea get settled in okay?" he asked as he walked them out into the hallway.

"Yeah, I guess so. Don't plan to do a whole lot of sleeping though. I slept all the way here and figure I might as well make myself useful."

Prompto nodded as they entered the lobby, and smiled when he saw Aranea sitting in a chair near Ignis. He was thinking of a clever joke to make about them when he saw them stand and interlace fingers. He managed to keep his mouth shut until they were outside of the hotel. "Atta boy, Ignis," he laughed.

Cindy smiled. "Well, it's about time. I think I walked in on them the other day."

"Oh? This I gotta hear!"

"Sure thing. But first," Cindy reached out with her thumb and briefly touched his chin, "you gotta tell me why you decided to keep this fuzz."

Prompto went red and sped up toward the garage.

* * *

 _Lestullum - Iris' Room_

The nurse had finally left for the night, so Gladio settled in, prepared to spend the night by his sister's side. There were only two beds in he and Prompto's room, and he figured Ignis would need it more than he would. Gladio leaned back against the headboard in the bed next to his sister's, his eyes closed, head tilted toward the ceiling. His thoughts began to drift.

Iris' vitals were getting stronger and the nurse was hopeful Iris would gain consciousness within a few days. Gladio was fearful of the possibility for permanent damage, but he was trying not to focus on it. He also tried to avoid thinking about how if he'd left her back in Hammerhead, she would have been safe. Thinking about Aranea and Ignis traveling back with them was also troubling. He still wasn't sure about Ignis' abilities, and if he was honest with himself, he was a bit jealous of the affectionate gaze she gave Ignis earlier. Not that he had plans to pursue her, but he had always appreciated her abilities and after the recent trip he had started to feel much closer to her.

The last couple of years Gladio had felt increasingly lonely; the more he distanced himself from the guys and the less frequently he saw Iris, the less he felt like himself. Noctis leaving had been the first step. As the King's Sworn Shield, his life's purpose had walked into the crystal with Noctis. Gladio was trying to make a name for himself as a hunter in an effort to have a legend comparable to Cor's, but thus far it had not proved to be as fulfilling. Being the King's Shield had been a very trying, and at times very frustrating, endeavor. However, during that time Gladio had felt a strong motivation and desire to continue to strive forward. Without a clear mission, he felt adrift.

Despite his troubling thoughts, Gladio began to succumb to sleep. Just as he was teetering on the edge between the conscious and unconscious, he heard groaning. "Iris!" he declared, sitting up straight. When his looked over at his sister hope caught in his throat as he saw her eyelids struggling to flutter open.

Gladio hurried over to stand next to her bed, one hand on her forehead. It seemed a bit soon for her to wake up, but he was grateful for any sign of progress. Her eyes finally opened, fear clearly visible in them. She began to try to awaken her stiff limbs, but Gladio gently discouraged it, know what could happen if she tried to expedite healing before she was ready. "Calm down, Iris. I'm here. We're in Lestullum. You made it. Just rest."

She slowly stopped struggling but her eyes remained open and fixed on him. She started moving her lips but little sound escaped. Gladio offered her the glass of water from the side table and helped her take a few sips. After a few moments and clearing her throat a few times, she was able to get out a few hoarse words. "I saw them, Gladdy. I saw _him_. He's still alive."

Gladio set the cup back on the table and broke eye contact. Could what his sister was saying be true? Maybe she was delirious. "You need to rest, Iris."

"Gladdy—" she protested. Before she could get further, Gladio interrupted.

"I will listen in the morning, I promise. Just relax." He gently brushed her hair with his fingers until her eyes gently shut. Softly he placed a kiss on her forehead, thankful that at least one of his loved ones might just survive their tragedy.


	10. Insight

_Lestallum_

Ignis used his hand on the railing to guide him back up the stairs. Taking them slowly so as to not miss a step, he reflected on the evening. He was grateful for the free and hot meal, but it reminded him of one of the most valuable things he lost along with his sight: the ability to cook and enjoy the finished product. He still enjoyed the smell and flavors, but being able to see the color and presentation was a piece of the experience he would likely never get back.

The conversation with Aranea over dinner had helped to distract him though. She had even been so kind as to describe to him the visual aspect of the meal – no one had done that for him before. Their conversation had primarily consisted of fighting techniques, local jobs, and Aranea's recent adventure. The content wasn't what Ignis had enjoyed the most; it was the comfortable air with which the exchange took place. As the night had continued, his anxiety had slowly melted away. Others had joined their conversation, especially when discussing recent jobs, and eventually Ignis had excused himself for bed.

He wasn't sure what he would do over the next several days waiting to go back to Hammerhead, but he would find something. Some of the jobs sounded like something he could do, and if Gladio would let him, he would take shifts looking after Iris. Just as he reached the top of the staircase and was about to start feeling doors for his room number, he felt a familiar hand in his. "I thought you were busy swapping stories?"

He felt her shrug. "They will be fine without me. Plus, I wanted to make sure you didn't crawl into the wrong bed."

"Come to walk me home then?" He turned in the direction of her voice.

She chuckled. "I suppose so. Now, which room was it?"

He smiled. "I'm beginning to think I could have found it easier without you." He winced in surprise when she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "213"

"Right this way, please," she said playfully and pulled him to the right.

Within a few moments they had stopped, so he released Aranea's hand pulled out the key Prompto had given him. Once the door was open, he listened but didn't hear anything. He felt Aranea lean in front of him and then heard a light switch click. He frequently forgot how dependant he used to be on light. In some ways, he was grateful to be forced to contend with his own darkness prior to the perpetual darkness that had fallen over Eos.

"Looks like it's just you, Specs."

"Thank you." It sounded insufficient as soon as it had come out of his mouth, but he didn't know what else to say. He was so very grateful for how the evening had turned out. The help Aranea had provided him hadn't been tangible, but it certainly had deeply affected him in a positive way. He was still searching for an eloquent way to express his thoughts when he felt her take his hand again. Her thumb teased the place between his thumb and pointer finger, scattering his thoughts.

Ignis heard Aranea's breathing rate increase and began to feel her breath on his face. He tensed, wishing once again he could visually survey the situation to how best to react. He kept his face in the direction of where he anticipated hers to be and allowed his lips to part lightly. Ignis didn't want to assume anything, but he also didn't want to miss an opportunity. Her hand that wasn't holding his moved to rest gently on his chest, so he moved his free hand to lightly trace her arm down to where he found her waist.

All remaining thoughts evaporated when her lips met his. Ignis immediately felt all the muscles in his body relax. Instead of feeling nervous, he suddenly felt more confident than he ever had with Aranea. Both of his hands found her face and he leaned down to deepen the kiss. As he leaned down, her hands gripped the back of his neck and pulled him closer still. He sighed lightly at the softness of her lips and the taste of the wine they'd had with their evening meal. Ignis didn't even try to stifle his shiver when her tongue reached between his lips and grazed his front teeth. Suddenly, his balance was temporarily lost as he felt himself being pressed back against the wall; his hands reached back behind him to steady himself and then immediately went back to her. For the first time in a long time, Ignis felt sure of something: this felt right.

* * *

 _Lestallum - Garage_

Prompto had hung in the background once they reached the garage, allowing Cindy to get acquainted with what work needed to be done. Once it appeared she was settled, he turned to leave and head for bed.

"Would you hand me that?" he heard Cindy's muffled voice ask. Prompto looked back to see Cindy already under a vehicle and pointing at a tool just out her reach.

Without protest Prompto walked back over to where she pointed and placed the item in her hand. He hesitated before leaving again, unsure if she would want him to put it back. Within a few moments, the tool reappeared. As soon as he removed it from her hand, she pointed at another one and he obliged.

"Thanks! Say, if you don't mind, would ya stick around for a bit? Paw Paw ain't here to help and it would get things fixed a lot faster."

"Sure, Cindy." He wasn't sure what to do in between fetching items, so he just stood with his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight. Before he was about to break the silence with something trivial, Cindy spoke up.

"Joe, the one who runs this here garage, said they have an extra person or two they can send back with us in the mornin'. They will help ensure the safety of the supplies and then drive the vehicle back that Gladio an' them use to get back to the garage in a week."

Prompto let out a sigh of relief. He figured they would manage, but after their recent experience while traveling he wasn't opposed to increased precautions. "Probably a good idea."

After helping with a few more tools, and wondering what to say, he began to feel more comfortable and decided to satisfy his curiosity. "I know you've been doing this your whole life and all, but what is it you like so much about cars?"

Cindy laughed lightly. "You really wanna know?"

"Well, yeah."

"I suppose Paw Paw probably told ya about my parents?"

Prompto froze. He had tried very hard to never bring the subject up. He got the impression from Cid that it wasn't a topic Cindy liked to discuss.

"I'll take that as a yes," she drawled. "Well, once Paw Paw took me in, I would spend the days watchin' him and the nights tryin' to imitate him. The more I did, the more I realized each one had its own personality, strange as that sounds. It became like a game for me; each of 'em was keepin' a secret that once I figured out what it was I could fix 'er back to the way she was."

Prompto was taken aback by the depth hidden under her words. _The cars aren't just her job – they're her therapy._ Mental pictures of all of the animals he'd cared for over the years floated through his mind. Cindy rolled herself out from under the vehicle and got to work under the hood without making eye contact. Prompto kept his distance and only approached when she requested he bring over and hold the tool box.

"'Scuse my frankness, but you don't seem like the type who were raise by your parents neither."

"You… you're right. I didn't really get to know them. In fact, they weren't really my parents."

"Well, that sounds like an interesting story."

"Maybe another time." Prompto was enjoying getting to know the "real" Cindy, but he was not yet comfortable enough to approach _that_ subject. He tugged at his glove and flexed his fingers.

"Alright, Blondie." She had him set the box next to her on the vehicle, but didn't ask him to leave, so he moved to sit on a nearby stool. For an unknown amount of time he just watched in silence as she worked. He had always been impressed by Cindy's giving heart and passion for her craft. After her honesty though, he found a deeper appreciation growing – a foreign one. His self-awareness was robust enough that he knew himself to be fickle when it came to romantic affections, but he felt his "crush" on Cindy start to turn into something else.

Prompto checked his phone and almost fell off of the stool. He couldn't believe how much time had passed since they had arrived at the garage. "If you are okay, Cindy, I might hit the hay."

"Go right ahead," she said without looking up. Her focus on the task at hand was absolute. "You probably need some shut eye before we leave in the mornin'."

"What about you?" He asked as he got up from where he was sitting.

"I'm fine. Really. I'll see you in the lobby, bright and early."

"Alright, Cindy. Don't work too hard." He used to get annoyed when he would try to talk with her and she wouldn't even look up. Now it felt wrong to get upset about it, and he regretted all the times it had bothered him.

Prompto made his way through the dark streets, passing few people on his way back to the hotel. On his way up the staircase he heard a door softly shut. Surprised to hear someone up at this hour, he hurried his stride in hopes of catching a glimpse of the culprit. At the top, he saw Aranea making her way to the room designated for her and Cindy. Prompto stayed hidden behind the wall until she made it into her room. Once she was inside, he couldn't hide his grin. With the hope Ignis was still up, he hurried into their room.

Ignis was slowly making his way around the room, preparing for bed. Prompto stood the doorway, arms crossed. Before he could get a comment out, Ignis beat him too it.

"Don't you have a long drive in the morning?"

"Don't make this about me, Iggy," he joked. "Finally got to finish what Cindy interrupted?" he asked lightheartedly while he began to prepare for bed himself.

Ingis looked mildly uncomfortable, but smiled. "I won't ask how you acquired that information, but I suppose so, in a way."

"I don't need details," Prompto joked, crawling into bed.

"I wasn't planning on sharing them." Ignis too got into bed, so Prompto turned out the light that was in between their beds. "I trust you enjoyed your evening as well."

Prompto gave a heavy, contented sigh in response.

"I will take that as an affirmative. Sleep well, Prompto."

"You too, Iggy."

* * *

 _Lestallum_

After making sure Aranea was settled to take watch over Iris, Gladio went in search of Ignis. Iris was currently asleep but had been wide awake about an hour prior and used that time to share the story she had promised. Gladio wasn't sure what to think of it, but he wanted Ignis to hear it. He would have liked Prompto to be present too, but his group had left a few hours prior.

Gladio unlocked the door to his room and found Ignis inside, tidying up. Ignis looked in his direction, likely trying to judge who it was. ""Morning, Iggy."

"Good morning, Gladio," he said as he went back to making the bed.

"Iris regained consciousness last night." Ignis paused and turned to face Gladio's direction. He didn't verbally respond, so Gladio pressed on, "She's got quite a story about the time she was out."

"Is that so?"

"I'd like you to hear it. See what you think."

"Can I inquire as to the nature of her 'story'?" Ignis sat down on the freshly made-up bed.

"It has to do with Noctis. And the crystal."

Ignis appeared contemplative, but remained silent. "Anything else I can do to help?"

"You can take a shift watching her. Aranea is with her now. I'm going to go find some food."

Ignis nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Later that same day_

The room was silent but Iris felt the holds of sleep falling away. As she slowly blinked her eyes open, she was surprised to see someone other than Gladio by her side. "Ignis?"

He turned his head from the ceiling to face her and smiled lightly.

"You're awake?" Per her foggy memory, the last thing she remembered about Ignis was that he was in a state similar to her own.

"It appears you are, too."

She smiled. It was good to be back with her friends, but she also missed where she had been. The thought suddenly hit her: _Ignis, of all people, will believe you_. "Ignis! He's alive!" she blurted.

Ignis' facial expression didn't change, but he leaned in closer. She braced herself for protests similar to Gladio's, but he said nothing.

"I had a dream, or vision, or something," she said continuing. "I saw the crystal, and Noctis was in it. They were sharing power, or something. It reassured me that the True King would come back and purge the darkness when the time was right."

Ignis suddenly grabbed his forehead. After a moments, he acted as if nothing had happened.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine. Anything further?"

"Not much. Just reassuring me that it would be okay and urging me to make preparations." Her joy began to fade as she shared the part she dreaded. "For the light to purge the darkness, he will have to be… Noctis will be a… sacrifice."

Ignis rested his head in his hands..

"I'm sorry, Ignis. It didn't seem like there was another way and Noctis seems to be okay with it." The silence lingered and neither moved to break it. Iris contemplated telling him the rest, but since it didn't involve Noctis she decided not to.

Ignis reached for and found her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Iris. Now, you get some rest."


	11. Peace

"I need to find Gladio." Ignis stood out in the hallway with Aranea while the nurse looked in on Iris. Aranea had just arrived for her next shift with Iris.

"Is everything okay?" The concern in her voice was thick.

"I just need to speak with him." He trusted Aranea, but it was Gladio he needed to talk to first. He would explain it all to her afterward.

"He's down in the lobby trying to contact the nearest convoy. It seems a little soon to move Iris but he seems set on getting back to Hammerhead as soon as possible."

"Thank you," he said putting his hands on each of her shoulders. "I'll come find you later." Her hands squeezed both of his. Ignis made his way down to the lobby, much in the same way he had made his way up this his room. It sounded like Gladio was having a phone conversation, so he followed his voice, making an effort to avoid anyone else who may have been in the room. Ignis couldn't make out Gladio's words until he was next to him.

"Can you come any sooner?" There was a pause. "That will do. Thank you." Ignis heard Gladio putting the phone back in his pocket. "Ignis."

"Gladio. I've had the chance to speak with your sister." He felt for a chair and found one that seemed to be across from where Gladio sat.

"And?"

Prior to Aranea showing up, Ignis had been rehearsing carefully in his mind what to say and how best to say it. "I believe she is telling the truth." Ignis heard Gladio shift in his seat and knew he had to continue quickly before he lost him. "Remember when you and Prompto found me in Altissia? There is something I never told you; something I had forgotten and couldn't make sense of until now. Gladio, I had similar visions as your sister, but before it happened." The memories had come flooding back as Iris had shared her visions with him: Pictures of an older Noctis encased in the crystal, then Noctis returning and giving his life to purge the darkness.

"So it's true. He's coming back."

"Yes, I believe so. And when he returns, he will need our aid."

"When will he come back?"

Gladio still sounded skeptical, but Ignis knew that corroborating Iris story would help him believe. Gladio was stubborn, not ignorant. "I'm unsure and so is Iris. But until then, we need to prepare."

"Did she tell you the rest?"

Ignis wasn't sure what he was referring to, so he kept quiet.

"She saw our parents. And spoke with the Oracle."

Ignis detected the sadness in Galdio's voice. He waited for Gladio to continue.

"They aren't coming back."

"I'm sorry, Gladio. I truly am," Ignis said quietly. They'd all made sacrifices.

"If you and Iris are right, at least now all of their deaths will mean something."

"Indeed."

"So, we need to prepare for the King's return?"

Ignis perked up at the word "we". "It would seem that way. And by 'we' you mean…"

"Us. You, me, and Prompto."

Ignis grinned. "Apology accepted."

* * *

 _On the road back to Hammerhead_

To Prompto's surprise, Cindy had yet to fall asleep, and they were almost to Hammerhead. He had offered to drive back since he had gotten the most sleep and Cindy had jumped into the passenger's seat. Talcott and two hunters were shoulder to shoulder in the back seat, fast asleep. They had some music going lightly in the background. Prompto was still savoring the moments from less than 12 hours ago, and was hesitant to speak up for fear of ruining it.

"Sorry if I gave you more than ya wanted to know, last night," Cindy said quietly.

"No no. I'm glad you told me. Really."

"I know sometimes people think I'm ignorin' them or don't like 'em or somethin', but I just get kinda lost sometimes, ya know?"

"Actually, I do. It's why I started taking pictures."

"Ya know, Blondie, I think we have more in common than I thought."

Prompto turned the corner and had never been happier to see the old metal shark. "Home Sweet Home." As he pulled through the gate into the parking lot the others remained asleep. He looked over at Cindy who held a finger in front of her lips signaling to remain quiet. The both eased out of their seats and gently shut the doors. Prompto pocketed the key and turned to head toward Takka's to maintenance his guns. A had on his shoulder stopped him and turned him around.

"I'm not really cut out for trainin', but would ya mind teachin' me a few things about takin pictures? Only fair after I kept you up half the night talkin' your ear off about cars."

Prompto smiled at the unexpected invitation. "Sure. Tomorrow afternoon, maybe?"

"Sure thing. You know where ta find me."

* * *

 _Lestallum_

Aranea sat up straight when both Ignis and Gladio entered Iris' room. One of her eyebrows lifted when she heard them laughing and bantering back and forth. Both Aranea and Iris looked their direction. "About time you showed up. Your ladies are quite famished."

Iris smiled and placed her hands on her stomach. "Very famished." Over the course of the afternoon, Iris had continued to gain strength and was now strong enough to sit up on her own in bed.

"You're looking better," Gladio smilled, approaching his sister.

"Much. I'll be even better if you feed me."

"I can do that," Gladio promised as he moved to pick her up. "But how about we join the others tonight?"

Without protest, the Amicitia siblings left the room. Ignis made his way over to the recently vacated bed and sat to face Aranea. "You two seem less… hostile," Aranea observed.

Ignis smiled. It appeared as if a weight had been lifted from him. "It seems our priorities have once again aligned. And the air has been cleared, so to speak."

"Have you two been talking all afternoon?" Aranea couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

"It takes a while to catch up on a few years."

"I guess so. I'm glad to hear it Ignis. During that long talk, did you happen to come up with a plan for the week?"

"Gladio was able to talk a group into returning a few days early, so we should be able to leave about three days from now. Provided Iris is up to the trip. Until then we help out where we can. People from towns all over are showing up here, overrun by daemons and they could use our assistance."

Aranea nodded and waited hoping Ignis would provide more information. She felt she was missing something.

Ignis hesitated and leaned forward. "Iris and I, we've both had the same the vision and different times. Noctis is alive and returning to purge the darkness once and for all."

Aranea sat for a moment, allowing herself time to absorb what this meant for them and for her. "He's alive for now…"

Sadness returned to Ignis' face. "He will be a sacrifice, yes."

Aranea had to force her fears into words. "And you?"

"The vision was not clear."

Aranea had mixed feelings. It sounded like his death wasn't imminent, but he would certainly be preoccupied until the King's return. She couldn't imagine acting like the last several hadn't hours happened – it felt as if they had passed the point of no turn. "Does this 'we' include me?"

Ignis' smile returned and he took her hands in his. "It certainly can."

Aranea let out a sigh of relief. "I can work with that."

* * *

 _Lestallum - 2 days later_

Ignis had been anything but bored the last few days. When he wasn't helping with organization and placement of refugees or planning for Noct's return, he was either training with Gladio and Aranea or fighting daemons. He'd even gotten to help with meal preparation, with Aranea's assistance. His evenings were spent catching up with Iris and Gladio; nights were spent with Aranea who had moved into his room to "make more room" for the refugees. Gladio didn't say anything about it since he had essentially moved into Iris' room to help her with her recovery. Aranea had gotten in touch with Biggs and Wedge and it sounded as if she would be setting out again shortly after arriving back in Hammerhead. After the past few days together Ignis was confident that even though time spent together would be few and far between, they would make the most of it when they had it.

The more time Ignis spent in Lestallum, the less he wanted to leave. He had considered Hammerhead a home of sorts, but the connections he had made would be difficult to leave behind. He could tell Aranea and Gladio were starting to feel comfortable there as well. They spent their last evening down in the lobby, eating dinner and swapping stories with some of the hunters and refugees. The group who had returned and were allowing them to use their vehicle were there as well, after having returned that afternoon.

Ignis, Aranea, and Iris were sitting on the couch with Gladio sitting on the floor in front of them. Iris was growing stronger by the hour and had even made it downstairs on her own power. She had a long way to go before she would be fighting again, if Gladio ever let her, but her spirit was returning to what it was before Noctis left. There was a lull in conversation so Ignis turned it toward the practical, "Are we all set for tomorrow?"

"Should be ready to leave bright and early," Gladio answered, looking back at Ignis.

"Did anybody let Shortcake know we are headed back tomorrow?" Aranea asked.

"Nope," Gladio smiled. "Figured it'd be more fun to surprise him."

Ignis chuckled with everyone else, but he wasn't sure what it was that would surprise Prompto most. Showing up unannounced would certainly startle him but so would Iris' returned personality, Gladio's changing attitude, and Ignis' relationship with Aranea no longer being a secret. He wondered what Prompto had been up to the last few days.

"It will be good to be back," Iris said with smile.

"You are always welcome back, though," one of the hunters said. "We could use the extra hand, especially with more coming here everyday looking for safety. Lotta daemons out there."

"We will certainly keep in touch," Ignis answered for them all. He hoped to come back soon, and he was sure the others felt the same. Ignis used the couch and Galdio's shoulder to help and stand and gain his footing. "In the morning," he said with a nod and headed toward his room. As he did so he could hear the others standing up to leave as well. As he reached the stairs he felt a hand on his arm and stopped.

"I'm not sure what it was, but I'm glad it's over," Iris said brightly.

"I wouldn't say it is 'over', but certainly getting there."

She didn't say any more but her hand left his arm and he heard her going up the stairs. Ignis started up again when he heard Gladio behind him. Instead of stopping, Ignis continued up the stairs but tilted his head in Gladio's direction to acknowledge his presence. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I'll let you know if something comes up, Iggy."

Ignis nodded. It would take time for Gladio to adjust to the fact that he could do more than just offer strategic suggestions, but at least he seemed more open than he used to.

"See you in the mornin'," Gladio said and clapped him in the shoulder.

As Ignis unlocked the door to his room, the person he was hoping would follow him put her hands on his back. She didn't say anything, but followed him in and kept at least one hand on his back so he knew where she was. He noticed she didn't turn the light on, but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what she had in mind so he walked to the middle of the room and stopped. He wondered what she planned for the evening as it would likely be the last "quiet" one they had together for a while, but they hadn't discussed it. Ignis had realized after arriving in Lestallum that it was best if he just went with what was offered to him instead of trying to force something; this seemed to be working well so far in all of his relationships.

Aranea used her hand on his back to guide him to the wall with the window and he heard her pull the curtains back. Ignis stayed silent, still not sure what she was thinking, and waited for her to speak.

"I leave tomorrow, shortly after we get back to Hammerhead. Biggs and Wedge need me to help command a few troops."

This didn't take Ignis by surprise. He knew she had contacted them and planned re-connect with them soon. Aranea had talents that were increasingly valuable and this would allow her to put them to good use. He simply hugged her tight. "You will be missed." He lightly kissed her nose, then her forehead. All of the "practice" the last few days had allowed him to learn her well and keep from kissing the wrong place just because he couldn't see with his eyes.

"I'm glad you've found peace, Ignis; and purpose," she said quietly and shifted so that they were holding hands and facing the window. "We will be ready - all of us."


	12. New Beginnings

_**Well, this is it guys! I'm sorry it took almost a year, but here we are! Thank you to those who have followed and commented - I hope you all enjoyed.**_

* * *

 _Hammerhead_

Showing Cindy how to take photos had been one of the best moments of Prompto's short life. She had been full of questions and, best of all, had given him her full attention for each of their three-hour outings. There wasn't much to take pictures of in the dim light, but they had used some plant life and each other as subjects. It had been quite some time since he'd used his camera, but now it seemed he had plenty of reasons to get back into it. This was their third outing and part of him wished that their remaining party members would take their time getting back. Not being fully honest with Cindy about his past had begun to weigh on him though. He wasn't lying by not saying anything, but he felt it was his responsibility to be completely honest.

"I better head on back. Lot of work waitin' for me and Paw Paw can't take care of it by himself."

Prompto finished packing up and they head back toward the bright flood lights. There were daemons out, but most of them gave Hammerhead a wide berth and those that didn't they could either easily avoid or outrun. "Cindy?" He took a deep breath in an effort to calm his nerves.

"Yes?" she responded as she kept pace in front of him.

"Remember how I said my parents weren't really my parents? Well, while we were gone, I kinda ran into my 'real' father," Prompto said creating the air quotes with his fingers now that Cindy was walking beside him. "Turns out I was actually created in lab with the intent of being one of those Magitek Troopers." Prompto put his hands in his pockets and bit his tongue to stop himself from interrupting the silence while she processed.

"That's quiet a story, Blondie," she said after a time. "Don't seemed to have worked though. You don't act or look like an MT to me."

"Thanks, Cindy. It doesn't bother me as much, but I thought you should know."

"What matters is who ya are now, and I'd say you've been a huge help to Lucians, not the Empire."

Prompto nodded and sighed as they walked through the back gate and toward the garage.

"Thanks for the lesson, Prompto. It was actually nice to get away from this here garage for a bit," Cindy said as they both stopped in front of the garage. "And thank ya for bein' honest."

"Any time," He said and meant it. He was about to say farewell when Cindy leaned forward and planted a kiss on his left cheek. Before he could react or even absorb what happened, a large vehicle pulled into the parking lot, horn blaring.

"Is that yer pals?"

Prompto squinted and then his eyes went wide. "Hey guys!" he shouted, waving both arms in greeting. "I didn't expect them for a few more days." He was concerned something was wrong, but he counted four people in the vehicle. He and Cindy both made their way to the vehicle that pulled in next to the gas pump. Driven by pure emotion, before they reached their friends, Prompto turned and surprised Cindy by reciprocating her gesture of affection. Surprised by his own boldness, Prompto continued to stare at Cindy until she brought his thoughts back into focus.

"Don't keep 'em waiting," she said, motioning in the direction of the newly arrived vehicle.

Prompto smiled and jogged over to his friends who were now getting out the vehicle. It appeared the Gladio had been driving with Iris riding shotgun and Ignis and Aranea in the back seat. Iris was leaning on Gladio heavily and Ignis was helping Aranea out of the back seat – Prompto noted that they didn't separate once out of the vehicle. What surprised Prompto the most is that Ignis and Gladio were talking, and not out of obligation. He wasn't gone from them that long, was he?

"Prompto," Ignis called as Prompto approached them. "Care to join us for a meal?"

* * *

 _Hammerhead - Caravan_

They had settled in the caravan for the evening. It had started with a meal of cup noodles, Gladio's personal request, over free conversation and then eventually turned to strategizing. After dinner Gladio had helped Iris settle into one of the plastic chairs outside to catch up with Talcott and Cindy had returned to work. The remaining members settled in around the table. Ignis led the discussion, briefly bringing everyone up to speed then coming to the discussion of what needed to happen prior the true King's return. It felt uncomfortable for Gladio to be planning in a group format again but he knew it was necessary to accomplish the goal. He could tell Prompto was unsure about the situation as well, but he seemed to continue to relax as the night progressed.

"So," Ignis continued, "we assume when he returns he will be coming from the location of the crystal and likely head our direction. We need to have a plan in place to get him around safely. We also need to make sure we locate and keep an eye on Ardyn."

"We also need to keep the Daemons under control," Aranea added.

Gladio was glad she had agreed to join the group as they could certainly use her skills. It would take time to get used to her closeness with Ignis, but Gladio was pleased to see his friend finally happy. "Yeah, Ignis. I can't wait to see some of this 'talent' of yours in action." Gladio was still somewhat skeptical, but after talking at length with Ignis, he realized that even if his friend wasn't where he should be, Gladio could help him reach that goal; he had underestimated his friend's determination. Ignis' tactical skills were also irreplaceable.

"Certainly," Ignis said with a smile. "Also, I caught wind in Lestallum of some tombs that may provide us more information on Ardyn. I spoke with Talcott after dinner and he said he would be willing to join me."

"Sounds like we have a plan," Prompto said with a smile.

Once the specifics were laid out, the talk returned to friendly banter. Gladio sat back, hands behind his head and just enjoyed the chatter of his comrades. He didn't know for long this would last, but he knew he would allow himself to enjoy it while he could. Things would never be perfect, nor would they return to the way they were, but at least now there was hope for the future.


End file.
